1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for filtering incoming calls to a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspicious incoming call, such as a fraudulent call, generally rings once and terminates to entice a mobile phone user to call back. Once the mobile phone user calls back, he or she may be defrauded by caller of the fraudulent call, or may be charged for costly phone fee. Although some filter software implemented in a mobile phone may filter the fraudulent call, some normal phone calls which ring once and terminate may also be filtered.